The Mistletoe
by MissOnceMore
Summary: Hermione is feeling sad after Ron's sudden break-up and are being left alone on christmas. But there is someone who can cheer her up. Dramione, One-shot


The mistletoe

The mistletoe

A/N: This was something I came up with a very hot day in Spain. And it just wouldn't leave me alone. I have thought about this for over a week and I finally let it out from my system. It is a one-shot, Dramione story with OOC warning. But hopefully you like it

…

Hermione sat on the desk and looked over the classroom. It was dark, even if it was still pretty early in the evening. A tear was glistening at the corner of her eye before it gave in to the force of gravity and streamed down her face. She drew one shaky breath. This Christmas sucked. Really hard. At this moment she was supposed to sit at the Burrow, drink butterbeer and listen to Christmas carols. But only two days before they were going, Ron had come to her.

"Hermione, can we speak for a moment?" he looked bothered and nervous. Hermione nodded and followed Ron outside the common room and into an empty classroom. He turned around and but didn't look at her.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this…" he began. Hermione stood silent and looked at him. She had always loved to read novels and in almost everyone the guy began like this when he was going to break up with the girl. Or when he was dying from some disease that no one knew how to cure. She had hard to believe the last one.

"What is it?" She asked and tried with her mind to make him look her in the eye. But he refused and stared down at his feet.

"Well, Lavender came to speak with me. She's really sorry for how things ended between us and wanted to try again."

"So? You told her that we were dating, right?" When Ron didn't answer, Hermione started to get wary that something was wrong. "Ron, you did tell her that you and I were dating?"

Ron's ears turned red, as they always did when he was angry or ashamed. She had loved that about him, thought it was charming thing. Now she was only frustrated that he refused to answer.

"Ron!" He looked up for a split second and met her eyes, then he looked down again.

"Well, she did know it of course, but she said that if we tried again, maybe things would be better this time." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying?

"And you said?"

"And I said to her that maybe we should try again." Now he looked up with a begging look.

"I'm sorry, I really am. But I thought that if I date Lav for a while and just compare so I know what to do!"

"You want to compare ME to HER!" Hermione's voice rose with her anger.

"Well, I can make your decision easier for you. Go back to her, but when you realise that your life is miserable, don't come back to me!" She wanted to break something. For years she has been in love with him, he broke her heart when he started to date Lavender for the first time. And when they finally start to date, he ditches her for someone like Lavender?

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just want to be clear about my feelings." Hermione looked away and felt tears on her cheek.

"Well, I better go and pack. Lavender will follow us to the Burrow, so I don't think it is a good idea that you come with us…" Ron began.

"I don't want to come anyway." Hermione said angry and walked away.

…

And now it was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow it would be a small feast for the students who still were at Hogwarts. It was only Hermione and two fifth year from Gryffindor, four Hufflepuff's, three from Ravenclaw and two from Slytherin, one of them being Draco Malfoy. So, here she was, just being dumped from a jerk and stuck alone in a castle with Draco Malfoy. Harry had been going with Ron. He had suggested that he would stay with her, but Hermione had told him that he should go. After all, that was what he really wanted. With a sad look and a hug Harry had left Hogwarts with Lavender and the Weasley's. A sob that felt like it tore her chest apart rose and escaped from her lips. New tears came and she buried her face in her hands.

…

Draco Malfoy just left the library. Normally he would never be there during a holiday, but he was behind in Herbology and he would get detention if he didn't do an essay about fluxweed. He and a sixth year were the only ones left in Slytherin. The reason why he had stayed was because it would be empty in his house. His parents had to go away over the holiday and he couldn't come with them. They were so sorry for everything and had send candy and presents every day to try to make up for it. He didn't really care. He wasn't the only one that had been left behind from people that loved them. Hermione Granger was one of them. He had seen her all alone while her best friends left her. He wondered why. He didn't really have that much of a problem with her. It was just that she always tried to better than everyone in everything and the fact that she was a muggleborn. If she just had been a pureblood and not trying to such a know-it-all he would actually liked her. Well, and of course if she had been in Slytherin it would have been perfect. He glanced at his watch and saw that he had about a half hour left before the curfew. He passed one door where a strange sound came from. It sounded like someone was sobbing inside. The door was only open a tiny bit, that's why he had heard it so clear. His curiosity took overhand and he slowly pushed the door open a little bit more so he could look inside. On the teacher's desk sat Granger, crying in her hands. Her body shook with every sob. He hesitated for a moment before he pushed open the door and went in. She looked up and met his grey eyes. Her face was red and swollen and it looked like she had been crying for hours.

"Get out of here." She hissed and looked like she would curse him. Draco lifted his arms in defence.

"I'm not here to mock you." He said and tried to make his look as honest as he could. He wasn't lying. He didn't want to mock her or tease here. He only wanted to know what she was crying about.

"What do you want then?" With her right hand she wiped away the tears, leaving small black striped in her face. Her mascara was now everywhere.

"I was just wondering what has happened to you?" Draco walked slowly towards here. A desperate laugh came from Hermione.

"First, why would I tell you? And second, don't everyone already know what happened?" Hermione now looked at Draco with something like disgust in her eyes.

"Please, just leave me. I don't want to take anymore of your mockery." Draco shook I head.

"Haven't I already told you that I wont mock you?" He was now standing in front of her and looked her in the eyes. She looked deeply in his, like she was searching for the truth. Draco let her do it. Her gaze was piercing and it felt like his soul was bare-naked. But he let her continue. She needed to see the truth. She seemed surprised but also satisfied that he, indeed, spoke the truth to her. She sighed, a very shaky one, before she opened her mouth.

"I don't know if you knew that Lavender and Ron is back together again." She said.

"I've heard of it." Draco said while he sat down next to her on the desk.

"Well, he said that he needed to _compare_ his feelings to see how he truly felt." She said with sarcasm on the word compare.

"He really said that?" Draco was surprised. Everyone could see that The Weasley was after Granger for years. And when he finally has her, he dumped her?

"Yea." Hermione hung with her head and tears started to come again.

"And Scar-head?" Draco said, almost biting his tongue. He had promised not to mock. But Hermione only smiled and gave a small soft laugh.

"Harry was upset and asked if he should stay with me. I said no, that he could follow Ron. He wanted to go, I saw that in his eyes. And he did look relieved and didn't object. I guess it is more fun to hang out with Ron, instead of comforting me his whole holiday. And who can blame him?"

"I can." Draco said. Hermione looked up at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, his best friend treats his other best friend like shit, and he doesn't want to be there to comfort you? What kind of friend is that?" Draco rose from his seat and now stood in front of her. He rose his right hand and with a slow motion he wiped away her tears. Surprise and wonder shone in her eyes. Draco smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Draco's smile fade.

"I'm not sure." He said. He still looked at her. Hermione couldn't help but noticed that Ron refused to look her in the eyes when he was going to saying anything that would make her sad, but Draco kept her gaze in his.

"Maybe because if you weren't the one you are, I would have liked you." He knew it sounded confusing but Hermione seemed to understand.

"You mean, if I weren't muggleborn."

Draco nodded.

"Why can't you like me because of that?" Oh, God, she hoped that he didn't hear the hurt tone. By the look of it, he did. He smiled a charming smiled.

"Because I have grown up by the belief that muggleborns are filth and stupid. You have shown me other wise, but I can't still really show that. My friends and family would abandon me. And what would you choose? To stand alone and almost be killed because of that you think, or lie and be safe?"

"I guess you are right." Hermione said and looked down on her hands.

"Even if I don't act out my true beliefs, doesn't mean that I don't believe in it." Draco bit is lip. It was dangerous to tell her this. What if she told anyone? But he knew that he couldn't have lied to her now. Not when she was this upset already. A jerk just broke her heart into pieces, and he thought it would be worthless to spit on the rest of it.

"We better go now, it is ten minutes left to curfew." Draco said softly. Hermione nodded and jump of the desk. Two meters away a mistletoe started to grow from the ceiling. The castle had been enchanted so that mistletoes would grow everywhere and in different places. "Lucky it didn't grow above us." Hermione giggle. She looked at it again before she walked towards the door.

"Hermione, wait." Hermione turned around. Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him under the mistletoes. Before she could say anything, Draco pressed his lip against hers. Hermione had no idea what to do. It felt rather nice, and she knew it wasn't supposed to do. It wasn't right. But was it right of Ron and Harry to abandon her at Christmas. The thought of this made her decision. She closed her eyes and laid her arms around his neck. Glad to her response, he pressed his lips harder against her, massaging them slowly. A small moan escaped from her, which made Draco smile. His tongue touched her soft, red lips, and she opened it to allow him entrance. He explored her mouth with his tongue. He grabbed her hair to deepen the kiss. Hermione just tighten her arms around him, pulling him closer. Every trace of sadness were completly gone. It was one of those amazing kisses when you can't think at all, emotions are rushing inside of you. She couldn't help but feel all warm and...happy. Too soon, according to Hermione, they had to break the kiss to get air. Gasping, they looked at each other with both surprise and satisfied.

"So, did I make you forget about Weasley?" Draco teased her lightly, hoping it wouldn't destroy the moment.

"What Weasley?" Hermione answered back smiling. Draco laughed and glanced at his watch. "We better go now." He pressed his lips once more against hers. Then he broke free from her arms and slowly walked away. When he reached the door he turned around and meet her gaze that was pretty dazed from the kiss.

"It will be another two weeks before the other returns. Maybe we will see each other again." Draco said with a smile.

"Maybe we will." Answered Hermione before he left the room. Her hand touched her lips that just had been in contact with his. They were still red and swollen from the kiss. And she could still feel the taste of him in her mouth. And it was something she would really like to taste again.

A/N: There can be some grammar error or something like that, but I'm tired and don't really feel for checking everything again, so I just let it be. R&R!


End file.
